With the rapid development of the mobile terminal manufacturing technology and the increasingly high daily needs, more and more users expect the mobile terminal to have a more dazzling appearance to show their own personalities. A mobile terminal with a metal battery cover becomes more and more popular among the users due to its expressive appearance. However, conductivity of the metal battery cover causes secondary radiation, which may adversely affect the antenna performance. It is necessary to process the metal battery cover in order to effectively reduce a negative impact of the metal battery cover on the antenna. Therefore, an urgent problem to be solved is how to design or arrange the structural or positional relationship between the metal battery cover and the antenna so as to effectively address the negative impact of the metal battery cover on the antenna performance.